starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Траун (роман)
|обложка=Two Dots |иллюстратор= |переводчик=Анастасия БугрееваАнонс выхода ВК |редактор= |издательство=*Del Rey *Азбука |дата выхода=*11 апреля 2017 *23 января 2018 года |вид издания= |страниц=*446 *480 |isbn= |канон= |эпоха= |время=До 2 ДБЯ |серия= |предыдущая= |следующая=«Траун: Альянсы» }} «Траун» ( ) — роман, автором которого стал Тимоти Зан. Книга посвящена персонажу Трауну, который включён в Единый канон в третьем сезоне сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Зан является создателем оригинального персонажа, который впервые появился в написанной им «Трилогии Трауна». На русском языке книга вышла 23 января 2018 года в переводе Анастасии Бугреевой и под редакцией Валентина Матюши в издании «Азбуки». Создание Роман «Траун» впервые был анонсирован на Celebration Europe 2016, как часть презентации, посвящённой появлению гранд-адмирала Трауна в третьем сезоне анимационного телесериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Книгу представил Тимоти Зан, автор романа и создатель оригинального персонажа для Легенд «Звёздных войн». Вскоре после анонса, на своей странице в Facebook Зан поделился новостью о том, что уже завершил первый черновой вариант книги, и отправил его на согласование в Del Rey и Lucasfilm Ltd.. s first draft is complete.|quote=One other quick note: The news that I will be writing a new Star Wars book is not *technically* correct... because I've finished. Well, the first draft, anyway. Now it goes to Del Rey and LFL for their input.|link=TimothyZahn/posts/1276157135748829}} Преемственность Действие романа «Траун» затронет несколько лет жизни чисса, от начала его службы на Галактическую Империю, до событий, непосредственно предшествующим началу третьего сезона сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». В интервью StarWars.com Зан рассказал, что в новой книге будут некоторые отсылки к его предыдущим сюжетам из Легенд, но не слишком явные. Тем не менее, первая глава романа практически повторяет сюжет рассказа «Встреча в тумане», написанного Заном для «Звёздные войны: Журнал приключений, часть 7» в 1995 году. Роман получил собственную комикс-адаптацию, как и романы Трилогии Трауна. Появления *Ар'алани *Камберлейн Ареско *Эйр *Райдер Азади *Баркин *Мерри Барлин *Мош Бэррис *Порд Бенчел *Чесна Брейкер *Бренто *Брук *Альфрен Чино *Калпер *Невил Сигни *Дейзи *Динларк *Нелс Дейланд *Джок Донассиус *Оттлис Дос *Дуррил *Иккос *Исторн *Ивидорн *Карин Фаро *Фитс *Фосс *Карлу Гендлинг *Гади *Гимм *Гудри *Хаммерли *Поми Харчмак *Хартелл *Хем *Тиир Хем *Х'сиши *Джакиб *Джоко *Джонни *Каники *Киншара *Кассиус Константин *Лэйнео *Лома *Джуахир Мадра *Дриллер МарДапп *Дядя Дриллера МарДаппа *Митт'рау'нуруодо "Траун" *Нариба *Наслинг *Спенк Орбар *Осгуд *Остереги *Восс Парк *Бригт Полсери *Аринда Прайс *Элейни Прайс *Тэлмур Прайс *Пайронди *Ку'ана *Кесл *Домус Ренкинг *Ристос *Ронтон *Филия Росси *Санз *Сартан *Ленора Скетч *Шив Палпатин *Симмко *Алистер Синклер *Талмедж *Клэй Тану *Брат Клэя Тану *Уилхафф Таркин *Тум *Макет Туа *Розита Туруй *Неизвестный инструктор Высшей Имперской академии *Арик Увис *Энакин Скайуокер *Илай Вэнто *Отец Илая Вэнто *Мать Илая Вэнто *Рик Вергилио *Уолт *Вапсбур *Висковис *Вистран *Вьян *Зурфел *Йелфис *Вуллф Юларен *Ив *Зинок |creatures= *Арканианский дракон *Птица **Ночной лебедь *Кровоязва *Кошка **Тука **Бивнекот *Собака *Рыба **Моллюск ***Грист-моллюск *Лягушка *Насекомое **Жаломуха *Крайт-дракон *Макорр *Мышь *Шаак *Змея *Тусклан *Волк |droids= *Боевой дроид **Дройдека *Дроид-бармен **Дроид-бармен C5 *Дроид-истребитель **Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией *Диверсионный дроид типа «Пистоэка» **Диверсионный дроид типа «Пистоэка» Марк-1 *Протокольный дроид *Ремонтный дроид **Серия MSE ***Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Дроид-охранник *Дроид-переводчик |events= *Неделя Вознесения **День Империи *Кампания Ночного Лебедя **Атака «Семпре» **Мятеж в секторе Бэтонн ***Бэтоннский мятеж ****Битва за остров Скрим ****Осада Горнодобывающего комплекса Лиман ***Битва при Денэше ***Битва при Саммуне **Битва при «Ленсенд-26» **Битва при Умбаре **Сайфарский земельный спор **Инцидент на «Дромедаре» **Имперская шпионская операция *Битва за Ботаджеф *Войны клонов **Битва в астероидном поясе Труги **Битва при Умбаре **Дуэль в кабинете Верховного Канцлера *Беспорядки в Атолловом заливе *Сепаратистский кризис |locations= *База «Бейклек» *Миры Ядра **Альдераан **Кореллия **Сектор Коруса ***Субсектор Корусант ****Система Корусант *****Корусант ******Сектор Бартаниш-4 *******Общественные приемные сектора Бартаниш-4 ******Шахты Корусанта ******Нижние уровни Корусанта ******Галактический город *******Жилой дом Чесны Брейкер *******Федеральный округ ********Отель «Алисандре» ********Объединенный штаб Имперской армии и флота ********Императорский дворец *********Тронный зал Императора ********Сенатская площадь *********Здание Сената ********«Вершина Мира» ********Проспект Проам *********Общественная приёмная на проспекте Проам ********Башни «Сэстра» ********Башня «Белый ястреб» ********Спортзаз «Йинчом» *******Высшая имперская академия ********Вторые казармы ******Ресторан «Гилрой-Плаза» ******Центральный офис ИСБ ******Уровень 4120 *****Корусант-Прайм **Сектор Тангенин *Регион Экспансии **Призрачная туманность ***Система Умбара ****Умбара ****Дальняя луна Умбары **Майомар ***Майомарская Академия *Внутреннее Кольцо *Станция «Ленсенд-26» **Секция A-4 **Секция А-5 **Секция B-5 **Секция B-8 *Марливейн **Верфи Марливейна *Среднее Кольцо **Ансион ***Имперская база (Ансион) **Сектор Барса ***Система Уба ****Уба **Сайфар ***Анклав Холленсайд **Кашиик **Кейтум ***Картерстон **Крил'Дор *Внешнее Кольцо **Сектор Бэтонн ***Бэтонн ****Главный континент Бэтонна *****Горнодобывающий комплекс Лиман *****Перагосто-Сити ****Остров Скрим *****Имперский гарнизон на острове Скрим ***Денэш ***Саммун **Сектор Белсмут ***Ботаджиф ****Дворец губернатора ****Северная база ****Южная база **Денногра **Эриаду **Кессель **Кинтони **Сектор Лотал ***Система Лотал ****Лотал *****Лотал-сити ******Академия для молодых имперцев ******Полицейский штаб столицы ******Лотальский имперский комплекс ******Шахты Прайсов ******Рудодобыча Прайсов **Молток ***Неизвестное поселение хо'динов **Мустафар **Уво-4 ***Исправительный центр на Уво-4 **Пантора **Сокорро ***Орбитальная оборонительная платформа **Астероидный пояс Сокорро *Нубия **Атолловый залив ***Резиденция мэра Атоллового залива *Пакларн *Рейтал **Райтальская академия *Римманский торговый маршрут *Академия «Небесный удар» *Астероидный пояс Труги *Неизведанные регионы *Дикое Пространство **Лайсатра |organizations= }} Галерея обложек SoCalledThrawnNovel.png|Обложка оригинального издания Упоминания * Примечания и сноски Категория:Каноничные одиночные книги Категория:Книги издательства Del Rey Категория:Романы 2017 года Категория:Романы на русском языке Категория:Книги издательства «Азбука» Категория:Отдельные романы Категория:Книги на русском языке